


That Was Not Medicine

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Humiliation, Immobility, M/M, Masturbation, Spy Abuse, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy goes to Medic for a simple check up, though Medic has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Not Medicine

It had been one hell of a day. Routine examinations were the top priority that morning, and the Medic had wanted to get them completed within an hour or so. He only needed to preform simple medical tasks: Weighing, measuring, checking blood pressure and heart rate. However, the Medic’s team mates weren’t nearly in tip top shape.

They all had something that needed fixing, or something that made Medic’s exam take longer than it needed to. From Scout flinching and whining and trying to escape getting a vaccine, to Soldier refusing to remove his trousers, to Demoman being far from sober, Medic had been having quite the day. Finally, Engineer, who had been the best behaved of the mercs, left Medic’s lab, leaving only one man left to examine. Spy.

The Frenchman entered the medbay, a lit cigarette between his lips and his hooked nose upturned. 

“Put that thing out, will you?” Medic scolded as he prepared his equipment.

Spy rolled his eyes, taking a step back out into the hall to toss the cigarette onto the floor and snuff it out with a sigh.

“Let’s hurry this up, I haven’t got all day.” Spy said, unamused.

Spy soon found himself stripped of his outer coat, sitting on Medic’s examination table as the doctor pressed the end of his stethoscope to the Frenchman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The doctor went through everything he usually did, though he noticed that Spy was getting anxious and squirming around when he was hammering at his knees, testing his reflexes. 

“Come on, is that really necessary? My health is just fine, can I please just leave now?” Spy moaned.

Medic laughed. “Are you afraid of the doctors or something?” He teased.

“Not afraid, but bored by, and made uncomfortable by. I feel violated, having to strip so you can feel me all over.” Spy said, shuddering.

At just the mention of the words “violated” and “feel me all over” blood rushed downward to Medic’s lower region. He cleared his throat, a thought entering his mind. He had Spy lay down on his back on the table, but not before convincing him to strip of everything save for his mask and boxers.

“This is ridiculous.” Spy muttered out. “I really have to be practically naked for this?”

Medic shushed him as he flicked a syringe, a spurt of the clear liquid inside jetting out. “Don’t question it Spy, just relax.” 

Spy noted the syringe, his fearful expression not going unnoticed by Medic.

“No need to worry, it’s just a…..vitamin solution is all.” Medic said calmly, lowering the needle to Spy’s upper right thigh. He pushed it in, and started to inject the liquid within it. 

Spy was thankful it was painless. Though as Medic continued to slowly inject him with this substance, Spy noticed something at his groin. Looking down, he saw that it was Medic’s hand, which was groping his concealed dick. 

As the shocked Spy began to speak, a feeling of complete fear overtook him. His mouth could not move. His lips remained sealed, not even his tongue would flick within his mouth. His eyelids grew heavy. His arms and legs no longer had any feeling. He could neither more nor speak whatsoever. The only thing that he could truly feel was Medic’s hand rubbing at his groin.

“It seems as though I didn’t give you a vitamin solution after all, but a very powerful aphrodisiac-laced drug.” Medic said.

At that moment, Spy felt his cock stand up. He was hard, and the only thing he could think of was the throbbing of it, and his desperate want. He managed to let out a light whine from behind his closed lips. Medic’s own cock stood at this.

Medic leaned over and took a pair of scissors him his rolling stand, and then proceeded to cut Spy’s boxers away from his body, allowing his swollen cock to bounce out.

“Look at you, you pathetic skank.” Medic spoke, taking the Spy’s erection into his grasp.

Tears welled in the Frenchman’s eyes and he was forced to endure the humiliation. Medic swiftly gave Spy a hard slap on the stomach, eliciting a muffled moan from him. He shut his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks to be absorbed by his balaclava. 

Medic put the tips of his pointer and middle finger to Spy’s exposed entrance, popping them in. “You’re pathetic, Spy. You should be ashamed of yourself, getting hard from this. What a greedy bitch.” Medic said, sultry and mean.

Medic began to pump his first two digits into Spy’s hole, curling them up at his prostate. Spy’s numb body involuntarily jolted, his hips pushed down onto Medic’s invading fingers, desperate to be filled more. Spy managed another whimper through his stretched lips and gritted teeth. 

“Like that do you?” The Doctor cooed, jamming his fingers in to the hilt. “Bet you wish it was a cock don’t you, you filthy pervert.”

Streams of tears continued to flow from Spy’s eyes, his mask stained with them. He tasted their saltiness as they seeped through his lips. Medic ran his fingers over Spy’s stiff cock, squeezing his head and grabbing his balls. 

“That’s it. Cry for me, like a child, like a needy bitch.” The doctor growled. 

Spy could tell that the drugs were beginning to wear off as feeling returned to him. He managed to open his lips, a whimper escaping.

“P…Please….” Spy cried, his face covered in tears and now drool. “S-Stop..”

Medic simply chuckled as he started to furiously jack Spy off. “Keep talking.”

Spy couldn’t beg, though, he couldn’t find any words. He simply sobbed. With each bellow and hiccup Spy let out, the harder Medic became. The Doctor withdrew his hand from Spy's cock and slipped it into his own trousers, beginning to pleasure himself.

The Spy and Medic came at nearly the same moment. Medic panted, and Spy continued to silently cry as his body returned to its normal state.

As soon as his muscles allowed him to, Spy shot up on the table, jumping off and backing away from the doctor. He grabbed his pants out of the pile of his clothes, quickly putting them on before grabbing the rest of his clothing. Just as he was about to run off, Medic spoke up.

“Tell anyone about this, and I’ll make sure instead of my fingers, it’ll my cock next time.” Medic warned. 

Spy quickly left, his eyes still teary.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough Spy abuse. Also, I'm always taking requests/commissions!


End file.
